


Desire

by Kanjeng Fushiguro (rocherhazelnut)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: English, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, akaakono, konoha is a sin and akaashi is a sinful man, no beta this is an old work recycled, vague smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocherhazelnut/pseuds/Kanjeng%20Fushiguro
Summary: Konoha is an epitome of Akaashi's secluded desire
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Kudos: 8





	Desire

Konoha is an epitome of Akaashi's secluded desire. He  was bewitching, in every sinful way Akaashi could recalled of. Something he would never get enough of.

Like how he would call Akaashi's name helplessly; relentlessly, while digging his nails on the younger's broad back, and clung on him tight. H e would cry— oh, pain and pleasure were exquisitely reflected on his red and watery eyes, which seemed to be crying to no end. 

Konoha would kept on mewling out in a breathless voice; on the verge of sounding shaky, but he was persistent in trying not to sound like one. The way he tried to play it cool despite his vulnerability being exposed to the fullest aroused Akaashi even more— the little details that gave out more and more of the older's distinctive self. It's simply Konoha- _san_ ; It's just like Konoha- _san._

Desperate sobbings running at intervals, gasps and pantings that rhythmed with the vigorous movements of Konoha's upper body that kept arching back and forth; his back constantly slammed against the bed with rough bumps; all under Akaashi's merciless thrusts. Each thrust would earn the younger man a begging whimper;  _ 'slow down', 'be gentle', _ yet also a greedy  _ 'ah, please- deeper' _ , which diminished every single sanity Akaashi kept in tact, into a raging fuel lighting up his burning desire.

Lying down right under him, Konoha was a mess. And Akaashi was more than eager in making an even more mess out of him.

He wondered how Konoha- _san_ would lose control if he picked up the pace and buried his thing deeper— all the while stimulating the latter's hardening tent right when it's on the verge of bursting

It drove Akaashi wild. The mere thoughts itself made his thirst went on rampage; curiousity ticking along with each beat.

What kind of face would he make? What kind of sound would his throat would be able to let out? How much tighter would the latter grabbed onto him— How much more would he beg? 

Akaashi cursed to himself, internally. 

The constant wonderings kept him frustrated on the edge of his seat; seducing him dirty and led his mind went astray, keen and yearning— driving him into feeling suppressed, repressed and even more. After all it was—

"Akaashi-"

— _something out of his reach_ _.  _

"Akaashi, hey now-"

The filthy Konoha _ -san _ he made up in his mind was merely a symbol of his supressed lust— his very own guilty pleasure. He couldn't help it; the imagination just simply— _ran_. As the figure of Konoha- _ san— _ the real one— standing in front of him now filling his vision, with his sly and playful grin, as well as his usual casual tone, Akaashi could feel his heart skipped a painful beat.

For a moment, silence was striken upon him.

" _Ah!_ Are you perhaps.... thinking of me?" Konoha continued— playfully tilting his head sideways, gaze fixated with a hint of his usual teasings, upon Akaashi who widened his eyes in awe.  


Konoha's words rang in his head loud; it was as if his entire hearings was immediately fixated upon the older one. Yet he couldn't manage a reply with a matching-level of humor right away.  


"..."

_Ironic,_ Akaashi admitted with self-pity, when the person you literally had imagined an intercourse with, casually came up to you to jokingly ask if they crossed your mind. Akaashi put on his usual poker face; eyelashes fluttering down, averting his gaze down from Konoha's playful eyes.

_ You didn't crossed my mind; you live in it. _ Akaashi mumbled internally. 

_ In my every sinful desires. _

Gathering up his courage, Akaashi narrowed his eyes with a hint of bitterness stuffing on his chest. He slowly raised his face; keen eyes now meeting with Konoha's, who seemed to be anticipating his reply.

"There's no way it's like that, right?"

The usual evasion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fic about akaashi's pent-up desire. Pat pat


End file.
